Grahim
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Porque nadie dijo que él estaba muerto. Zelink/LinkxZelda/ZeldaxLink
1. Chapter 1

**_Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prólogo.<em>

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que Link se convirtió en héroe y todos se instalaron en las tierras inferiores.

Al principio no negaré que fue difícil para los hylianos acostumbrarse a esas tierras. En los cielos no hacía tanto frío como aquí abajo, también tuvieron que despedirse de sus neburis lo cual fue difícil pero lo aceptaron.

La gente vivía cerca del templo de Hylia, en una pequeña aldea a la que llamaron "Villa de Hylia".

Volviendo con los héroes, Link y Zelda llevaban tres años juntos, tenían una hermosa hija a la que Link insistió en llamarla Zelda, pero ellos no estaban todavía casados. Al principio fue una conmoción que Zelda se quedase embarazada con 17 años y medio mientras que Link solo tenía 18 recién cumplidos, pero siguieron adelante y poco después de que Zelda cumpliese 18 nació "Zellie".

La Villa de Hylia era muy pacífica por así decirlo, Link se había encargado de muchos monstruos para que la gente pudiera trasladarse, muy pocas veces se veían una que otra Deku Baba o chuchus. Todo era muy tranquilo, era el lugar perfecto.

Por poco tiempo.

Era un día como cualquiera. Link estaba levatandose de la cama, esperaba encontrase a Zelda a su lado pero, no había nadie, no había nadie en casa aparte de Zellie en su cuna durmiendo.

Buscó a Zelda por todos lados pero no la encontró, así que buscó a Gracielle para que cuidase a Zellie en lo que él buscaba a Zelda y por alguna extraña razón sintió que ella estaría en el templo de Hylia, y por una vez tuvo razón.

Zelda se encontraba tranquilamente sentada. Mientras veía la Espada Maestra sentía cierta inquietud, como si algo no fuese bien.

-¿Pasa algo Zel?-Escuchó ella mientras sentía una mano en su hombro, se alarmó un poco pero cuando vio que era Link se relajó.

-No es nada, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Siento como su algo no estuviese bien.-Dijo con cierta preocupación Zelda.

A Link no le gustaba ver a su Diosa triste, así que se le ocurrió decir algo.

-Yo sé lo que no va bien.-Dijo mientras él se ponía una mano en el estomago.-¡No he desayunado y siento que puedo comerme a mi Diosa entera!-Se abalanzó a abrazarlas y a darle leves mordiscos en el cuello. Zelda reía y le decía que parase. Pero ella tenía razón, algo no iba bien allí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo muchas ganas de hacer, claramente seguiré todos los demás y no me sera un problema cuando recupere mi antigua computadora. La historia se basa unos años después de que Link derrotase al heraldo de la muerte y todos los de Neburia se instalasen en las Tierras Inferiores (tal como dije antes), intentaré hacerlo más al estilo Zelda. ¡Si tienen sugerencias, críticas o cualquier otra cosa solo díganmelo! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Link estaba cargando a Zellie, él era muy feliz con ella y Zelda y le gustaba estar siempre con ellas.

Cuándo se enteró de que Zelda estaba embarazada y él sería el padre sus amigos le dijeron "Tío la has cagado" o "Ahora tienes que cuidar a un bebe, vaya rollo" y también "Que mala suerte tienes", pero a él le daba igual todo eso porque realmente quería estar con Zelda y cuidar a su bebe-

-Link, iré a hablar con Panali y Gracielle, me llevo a Zellie ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Dijo él dejando a Zellie en la cuna.-Los gorons nos invitaron a mi y a Vilán a Eldin, volveré más tarde.-Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue a casa de Vilán. Zelda cogió a Zellie y se fue a casa de Panali.

-¡Zelda!-Gritó Panali al verla entrar.

-Hola.-Dijo sentándose en el suelo de su habitación y dejando a Zellie enfrente de ella-

Gracielle se sentó al lado de Panali.

-Y bien Zelda... ¿Ya te ha propuesto matrimonio Link?-Preguntaron ambas a la vez.

-Pues no...-Respondió apenada Zelda.

-¿¡Cómo que no!?-Gritó Gracielle.

-Osea, ¿¡llevas ya casi dos años con él, teniendo una hija con él y todavía no te lo ha pedido!?-Gritó Panali.

Pero Zelda no estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo, sentía que ya le había quitado a él su libertad con Zellie y no quería obligarlo a un compromiso, ella creía que estaban bien como estaban.

* * *

><p>Link y Vilán ya habían llegado a la región de Eldin en caballo.<p>

-Y... ¿Cómo te va con Zelda?-Preguntó Vilán.

-Bien.-Respondió Link sin mucho interés.

-Y... ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio?-Preguntó Vilán.

Link se paró en seco. Odiaba que le hiciesen la misma pregunta siempre. Si, era consiente de que llevaba dos años con ella y tenían una hija, pero no le gustaba que se metiesen en ese asunto.

-No lo sé.-Respondió secamente Link.

-Joder Link. Zelda es una gran chica, ¿no crees que merece saber que quieres comprometerte con ella?

-Si sé que Zelda es una gran chica, pero no sé cuando le pediré matrimonio, además ya sabes que odio que me hagan esa pregunta.-Respondió un poco enojado.-_"Además todavía no encuentro el mejor momento."-_Pensó tristemente el rubio.

Vilán estaba a punto de golpearlo. Él estaba enamorado de Zelda desde que entró en la academia y solo dejó que Link se quedase con ella porque pensaba que Zelda merecía estar con alguien valiente que la cuidase y la protegiese, con alguien que aguantase torturas y matase mil monstruos solo por ella y después de todo lo vivido esa persona era Link, pero si Link no era ni capaz de pedirle matrimonio a la chica, él haría todo lo posible por recuperarla.

-¡Hey goro-amigos!-Gritó un niño goron.-¿Vienen a goro-ver a los goro-adultos?

Vilán estaba a punto de hablar pero Link interrumpió.

-De hecho, él si, yo volveré a la villa.-Tomó las riendas de su yegua y se fue corriendo a la villa solo.

* * *

><p>Zelda estaba en la sala leyendo un libro con Zellie a su lado durmiendo. Bueno, más que leer estaba viendo fotos suyas con Link de cuando eran todavía unos niños. Recordó el día en el que Link perdió a su padre y ella estaba allí a su lado, y también el día que su madre murió y el le prometió que estarían juntos para siempre.<p>

-Ya estoy en casa..-Dijo Link mientras daba un portazo.

-¿Estas bien?..-Zelda fue hacia donde estaba él, no era normal que llegase de malos humos a casa.-¿Estas enfermo o algo?

Link solo apartó las manos de Zelda de su cuello y se acostó en su sofá.

-Link.. Te lo han preguntado, ¿cierto?..

Link solo suspiró y Zelda se sentó a su lado.

-Como cualquier puto día, Zelda.

Zelda se sentó a su lado y puso la cabeza de Link en sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus rubios desordenados cabellos.

-Perdona.. No quería que esto acabase así..-Dijo casi llorando.

-Hey Zel.. No llores, sabes que lo que más odio es verte llorar.-Dijo reincorporándose.

-Nadie te diría eso si nunca me hubiese quedado embarazada, todo esto es mi culpa..-Zelda se tapó los ojos mientras lloraba.

Link no supo que más hacer así que simplemente la abrazo.

-Zel, tu y Zellie son lo más importante para mí y lo sabes.. No sé que haría sin ustedes dos.. Son, mi familia..

-Pero, cuando te lo preguntan siempre vienes molesto y siento que te estoy obligando a comprometernos y..-

-Eso no es cierto Zel, es solo que..-Link suspiró.-No encuentro el momento perfecto, eso es todo..-Dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

-¿Es solo eso?-Preguntó Zelda.

-Aja..

Zelda le dio un corto beso en los labios a Link.

-Si ese fuese el caso, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho.

-No sabía.. Perdona, pero si quiero casarme contigo.

Zelda sonrió.

-No te fuerzo a que lo hagas y lo sabes.

Link le dio un beso a Zelda un poco más largo que el que ella le dio.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo lo antes posible.-Dijo Link mientras la cargaba en brazos hacia su habitación y le mordía suavemente el cuello a la chica.

-Ahh.. Link, no..-Zelda se separó unos pocos centímetros de Link.-Podemos despertar a Zellie y me costó mucho dormirla..

-Te prometo que no la despertaremos, venga solo uno rápido.-Dijo Link con una sonrisa inocente.

-Bien, pero como despierte te toca levantarte todo el mes.-Dijo Zelda haciendo un leve puchero.

-Asumiré las consecuencias como el caballero que soy.-Le dio un beso a Zelda y la cargó hasta la habitación mientras ella reía. _**(N.A. No creo que tenga que mencionar lo que harán**_** c:)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Zelda abre la puerta!-Gritaba Panali desde fuera.-¡Gracielle nos tiene que contar algo!<p>

Zelda despertó. Estaba dormida encima del pecho de Link y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos. Suspiró mientras veía el reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían dormido más de una hora y media, bueno, él seguía dormido como siempre.

Buscó su ropa interior y su vestido, se puso la ropa, medio se arregló el pelo y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Ahora abro!-Cogió las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta.

-Tía, estas hecha un desastre.-Dijo Panali viéndola de pies a cabeza.-El maquillaje también lo tienes corrido, ¿que estabas haciendo pedazo de guarra?-Terminó de decir Panali mientras entraba riéndose.

-También me alegro de verte Panali..-Dijo Zelda un poco molesta.

Las tres se sentaron en el suelo a platicar.

-¡Adivina!-Gritó Panali.-¡Gracielle ya tuvo su primera vez con Cocu!

-Panali no grites..-Dijo Gracielle avergonzada y murmurando.

-Aguafiestas, en fin, la cosa es que ella nos va a decir como fue.-Dijo Panali sonriendo.

Zelda no dijo nada, solo escuchaba.

-Pues.. Estábamos dando un paseo por el lago Floria, luego volvimos a casa y bueno.. Fue así.. Jejeje..-Terminó de contar Gracielle avergonzada.

-¡Jooo eso no es nada! Hey Zelda, ¿como fue tu primera vez?

-¿Mi primera vez? Mmm.. Deja que lo piense..-Dijo Zelda poniéndose la mano en la frente.

_Link estaba mirando el cielo con la espalda recargada en el tronco del gran árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba abrazando la lira de la Diosa. Vio a Zelda acercarse a él un poco nerviosa y con la mirada gacha._

_-Desde siempre te he tenido en mis pensamientos.._

_Link levantó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco. _

_-Sé que muchas cosas han pasado recientemente, pero la persona que soy ahora.. Todavía te ama.._

_Link se sorprendió todavía más y se ruborizó en el acto. Bajó la mirada un poco y parecía tener un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Jaló a Zelda hacía él abrazándola y sorprendiéndola, le acariciaba su cabeza y miraba hacia la derecha todavía ruborizado. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó temblando, como si temiese que alguien se la llevase de su lado, como si temiese que otro tornado negro se la llevase aunque sabía que eso ya no era posible._

_Zelda cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Link. _

_-A estas alturas no decir nada es.. Injusto.._

_Link pegó su boca hacia la oreja de Zelda y la abrió como tratando de decir algo a lo que Zelda escuchaba atentamente._

_-Fue solo por ti por lo que llegué tan lejos. _

_Zelda abrió los ojos sorprendidas._

_-Quería verte, Zelda.. _

_Zelda miró a Link a la cara y vio que él estaba sonrojado y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, Zelda empezó a llorar un poco y Link le quitaba las lágrimas de la cara._

_-No fue por querer salvar el mundo, fue por ti y solo por ti._

_Link le dio un beso a Zelda en la frente. _

_-Link.._

_Link sentó a Zelda encima de sus piernas y ambos se besaron apasionadamente._

_-Yo quería tocar sin estos sentimientos pero.._

_A Link le temblaba las manos y poco a poco le levantaba el vestido de Diosa a Zelda._

Zelda abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó al instante cuando recordó como y donde fue su primera vez con Link.

Fue pocas semanas después de todo eso.

Ella solo se acercó para declararse.

Link la besó y luego le quitó el vestido.

Terminaron haciéndolo en el suelo del bosque de Farone junto al gran árbol.

-Mierda..-Susurró Zelda.

-¿Estas bien Zelda?-Preguntó Gracielle.-Te has puesto caliente de repente..

-¿Eh?-Zelda se tocó la frente y en efecto, parecía como que tenía un poco de fiebre.-Oh nada, no importa.

-En fin.-Dijo Panali.-Tu primera vez fue con Link, ¿cierto?

-Si, solo he estado con un hombre en toda mi vida y ese es Link.-Contestó Zelda.

-Menuda estrecha.-Dijo Panali riéndose.

Zelda se enfadó un poco.

-No soy una puta como tu, Panali.

Panali también se enfadó.

-Hey no peleen..-Dijo Gracielle.

Si una vez Panali y Zelda fueron las mejores amigas, todo cambió cuando Link prefirió a Zelda y se quedó con ella en las tierras inferiores.

Iban a empezar una pelea pero..

-Hey Zel.-Dijo Link sin camisa solo con pantalones acercándose a Zelda.-¿No habrás visto mi arco y mis flechas? Iba a entrenar un poco en el patio de atrás.

Zelda se calmó un poco y respiró tranquila.

-Están en el sótano.-Respondió sonriendo, Link le dio un tierno beso en la frente y estaba a punto de irse.

-Hola a ti también, Link.-Dijo Gracielle un poco molesta, Link solo movió un poco la mano y se fue al sótano.

_-"Por Hylia.. Que sexy se ve sin camisa.."-_Pensó Panali.

-Bueno Panali.-Dijo Zelda.-¿Como y con quien fue tu primera vez? Y si no, ¿has tenido alguna fantasía sexual?

Panali no sabía que decir.

_-"¿Fantasía sexual? Bueno, he tenido unas cuantas pero.. Eran con Link y no puedo decirle que sigo enamorada de Link y se lo quiero quitar, me tomarán por zorra y son las únicas que me aguantan.."_-Pensó Panali.-No, la verdad es que no he tenido ninguna de esas cosas.

-Oh..-Dijeron Gracielle y Zelda al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Pasado un rato Gracielle y Panali se fueron, así que Zelda fue a ver a Zellie que ya había despertado y juntas fueron al patio trasero a ver como Link disparaba flechas y daba justo en la diana.<p>

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Zellie y Zelda estaban detrás de él viéndolo, así que dejo su arco en el suelo y fue hacia ellas.

-Hey.-Dijo Link.

-Hey.-Respondió Zelda con una sonrisa sentada en el suelo con Zellie en las piernas.

Link se acercó a ellas y le dio a Zelda un beso en los labios, luego se sentó al lado de ellas y cargó a Zellie.

-Estabas a punto de pelearte con Panali antes de que llegase, ¿no?-Preguntó Link mientras jugaba con Zellie.

-Agh.. Ni me lo recuerdes..-Dijo Zelda mientras le veía a Link todas las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho, pero sobretodo una que le hizo Demise que le cruzaba todo el pecho.-Es decir, se mete conmigo y luego quiere que todo gire al rededor suya y se cree una princesa y.. ¡Agh!-Gritó mientras se jalaba de los pelos, pero Link la paraba.

-Será mejor que no pregunté por que fue..-Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

-Si, será mejor que no preguntes.-Dijo Zelda con un leve puchero.-¿Puedo preguntar como la rechasastes?

-Pues.. Fui un día al bazar y ella me dijo que esa misma noche fuese a su casa, fui y ella me dijo que me quería y todo eso pero como ya sabes, estaba enamorado de ti y aparte ella no me gustaba nada así que le dije la verdad y se echó a llorar unos cuantos días, y si te soy sincero hay veces me daba un poco de asco..-Dijo riéndose.

Zelda soltó una leve risa y se puso de pié.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó Link mirándola.

-Vamos a ir a ver a Fay y a Impa al templo de Hylia.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Y a vamos me refiero a ti, a Zellie y a mi así que será mejor que te pongas una camisa.

Link se levantó todavía con Zellie en brazos y le dio a Zelda un tierno beso en la frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Trataré de actualizar todas mis historias cada dos semanas o menos, sé que dije que actualizaría pronto con mi ordenador pero tuve que llevarlo a otro sitio a que me arreglasen el disco duro porque tenía virus así que logré acabar el capítulo por milagro. :c Sobre como fue la primera vez de Link y Zelda, no me lo inventé, si quieren ver el video (aunque esta en inglés) les dejo aquí el Link (?)<strong>_

_**watch?v=9y9zuBClTPY**_

_**¡Adiós y nos leeremos en dos semanas!**_


End file.
